Behind the Wheel
by FanWriter02
Summary: Modern AU. Shy, homeschooled, awkward, dorky, and nerdy Hiccup Haddock's time had come: Drivers ED class. He sat in the far corner, trying to avoid everyone, yet Astrid Hofferson- his life long crush- just so happened to sit beside him. Peachy, perfect, the next eight weeks weren't about to get any easier, were they? Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is something I wanted to do a couple months ago, when I myself was taking Drivers Ed. But I never got around to it until now, so here you go, please enjoy and follow if you can! ;) This is going to be sort of a hobby story of mine, with random updates. Hiccstrid to come. ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

Hiccup was anything but happy, how could his dad be so chilled out and relaxed in the drivers seat? I mean, seriously, how did he do it? Didn't he realize Hiccup was on his way to his _first_ Drivers ED class- which meant: a. socializing, b. actually talking to other people his age, and c. he couldn't bring Toothless.

This world was insufferable.

"You're shaking again, Hiccup."

"What do you expect?" Hiccup growled. "I'm nervous, okay? Understandable don't you think?"

"You'll just be sitting in a classroom with a handful of other kids, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, Gobber will be teaching you. You'll be totally fine."

Hiccup crossed his arms and slouched in his seat, not at all convinced. Toothless hummed and purred at his feet, tail twitching and ears flicking back and forth. His big green eyes were luminous, seemingly glowing with each quiver of his pupil.

Hiccup twitched his bad leg anxiously, knowing this wasn't going to go well at all.

"Dad, please, before I die from stress and social involvement, can we turn around and go home?"

Stoick turned to eye his son carefully and calmly, betraying no emotions. "No." with that, he turned back to the road.

Hiccup's fisted hands tightened and his knees quaked uncertainly. "Please, please, _please_ , Dad? I don't think… ugh, _I'm gonna die_." He moaned and flopped back into the seat, wishing it would swallow him up whole and spit him out already educated in the arts of driving.

"Oh hush, son. You'll be fine, first time will be a little nervous, but it'll be simple, okay? Stop panicking."

"PANICKING." Hiccup sat upright, turning to glare at his father spitefully. "Dad, did I ever say I wanted to drive?"

"Yes."

Hiccup opened his mouth, snapping it shut quickly with nothing to say. "Well… that's different. Can't I do it without going to Drivers ED?"

"No. This is the fastest, simplest way. Besides, you'll never pass the test without going."

Hiccup growled in annoyance, crossing his arms tightly across his thing chest. "I hate you."

"I love you too."

"DAD."

His father shook his head, "Stop your whining, you'll be fine."

"I wouldn't count on it." Hiccup muttered disdainfully. Toothless merrowed sadly and jumped up into his lap, walking across him to let his tail drag under his chin.

"At least Toothless cares." Hiccup murmured under his breath.

The car jerked weakly momentarily, nearly causing Hiccup to have a heart attack.

" _I CARE_ , you dunderhead!" Stoick boomed, swiveling his head to stare intensely at his son. "Why do you think I'm taking you to this class, hm? Plus, I'm paying for it. I could've made you pay for it, you know, but nah, because I'm a _nice_ father."

"I know, I know." Hiccup said impatiently. "What I mean is… urg, just take me home, would you?"

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn!?"

Stoick rolled his eyes. "You take after me in more ways then one, son."

Hiccup glared heatedly.

"Now, tonight I'll be busy at work, so you might have to carpool with someone, or convince Sven or Gobber to drive you home- if you're brave enough."

Sven's driving suffered in a few major departments- like being able to stay on the _correct_ side of the road. Hiccup winced, on both accounts. But of course, he'd take Sven's maniacal driving over carpooling with some unknown kid any day. Who's to say anyone would even be willing to put up with him?

"I'll go with Gobber, thanks." Hiccup muttered.

"I figured, so be sure to give him a call tonight, alright? He'll pick you up."

"Oh joy."

Stoick raised a bushy eyebrow, beard twitching in a hidden smile. "You're still a sarcastic twig, even when nervous. You'll be fine."

Hiccup snorted. "Most times my sarcastic mouth gets me in trouble."

"Then watch it."

Hiccup groaned loudly, prompting Toothless to give his cheek a few licks. "Ew, bud, I have to deal with people, don't- yuck, alright, that's gross…"

The car slowed, causing Hiccup to look up with a quickened heartbeat. Great, they were at the turn. Just a few more minutes and they'd be there.

"Dad, we have another mile or two to think this through. Take me home, please?"

"Absolutely not. This is for the best. Besides, there's no way I'm driving you everywhere you need to go."

Hiccup bit his lip painfully, certain that this was how his story would end. Death by socializing, seemed about right.

He began to shake even more when they turned on the street, the school now in sight. He swore he was beginning to faint by the time they pulled up to the woodworking shop, shaking so badly he feared he wouldn't be able to stand.

A large hand rested heavily on his quaking shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly. "Good luck, and don't be so worried. Gobber's there remember? You'll be teachers pet for sure." He added with a grin and a wink.

Hiccup nodded silently, absently setting Toothless on the back seat before grabbing his backpack and crawling out of the car, standing lopsidedly on the over graveled parking lot. His metal prosthetic was sinking into the dirt quickly, making it difficult to keep his balance. For a moment he panicked that he should've worn his actual "foot looking" prosthetic rather then just the metal one he had crafted at Gobber's, but it was more comfortable and easier to manage. Either way, he was as stressed mess, the strain beginning to wear on his gall bladder.

"You going to move or should I go in with you?"

"I-I…" Hiccup stuttered, cursing under his breath. "Bye."

"Good luck!" The door slammed shut, cutting him off from his only escape. He watched sadly as his father and Toothless drove away, a black fur ball jumping up onto the dashboard just in time for Hiccup to see. He shivered and pulled his brown leather jacket further around himself, tugging on his green tee shirt.

"Goodbye, more like." He whispered.

He turned around slowly and stared at the door, quickly glancing at his watch to see if he was late or not. Early by seven minutes, typical for his Dad. But it looked like next to nobody was there yet, so he took that as a blessing and opened the door.

He stepped inside the shop and hastily sidestepped around constructions and tools, making way to the bathroom where he quickly used the necessity. Once done he shrugged his backpack tightly on his shoulders and hastened to the back where the schoolroom was, knocking on the door before entering.

Gobber twirled around in his chair, laptop open and a doughnut spread on a napkin beside it. The first thing Hiccup noted was the horribly disastrous and cluttered desk, contents varying from empty coke bottles to hazardous tapes, papers, folders, books, and dried up erasable markers.

"Hullo, lad! State your name and write it on… hold up, lemme find a paper." Gobber shuffled through various sheets, finally pulling one up with a pen. "Here ya are, go ahead, Hiccup, right it at the top there along with your age, birthday, and phone number so I can contact you when I need to."

Hiccup blinked, then grinned lopsidedly. "But Gobber, you already have all-"

He leaned forward, whispering behind his hand. "It's mandatory, just do it so Mildew don't get me in trouble again."

Hiccup took the offered pieces of materiel and went to the three long folding tables set up before the desk. After much indecision he scooted as far back as he could, taking the furthest corner away. With that he dumped his backpack on the floor and scribbled the information needed on the paper.

He stood and handed it back, glad Gobber seemed too busy with his computer to talk much. Hiccup slowly began to relax in those long few minutes. Having Gobber there was comforting, seeing as how he'd worked for him all summer and on the weekends, and the shop was familiar and… almost like home. Yet, knowing strange teens his age would be showing up anytime scared him silly.

He scurried back to his seat, not bothering to say a word.

Five minutes, and that's when the students began pouring in.

The first knock came to the door directly into the classroom, towards the school and an almost alleyway like passage. Hiccup didn't even know that way was there, so this was interesting news. He would've appreciated it had that knock not meant something more- a teen had arrived.

He curled into himself, direly wishing his chair would eat him and rescue him from such stressful happenings.

Gobber grumbled and shuffled to his feet, going to the door and unlocking it with a click. "Come on in! No shoving- Tuffnut, what did I say?"

Two almost identical teens tumbled inside, the first one obviously female while the other was a dread locked male. The two were notorious in town, known for their criminal schemes and hazardous "practical" jokes. It was the Thorston twins, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

"Oh, you mean that counts for my sister?"

"Shut up, numbskull." Ruffnut pounded her fist on top of her brothers head, flattening his backwards ball cape into his hair.

"Hey, watch it woman!"

Ruffnut cackled and slumped into the back seat, but thankfully hadn't sat beside Hiccup. He chilled again, glad the twins would be sitting by him. Those two had a way of attracting attention to themselves, of getting into trouble, and of making others- even the normally not-so-good-kids (event the nerds) look good.

Hiccup took that little strand of hope, he needed all the self encouragement he could get.

Tuffnut sat down beside his sister, twirling about in the computer chair lazily. "We should've brought some food." He complained.

"We could snitch Snot's, he brought an entire fridge in his cooler, I'd wager." Ruffnut chuckled lowly, almost sinister. Hiccup eyed her worriedly, wondering if they were plotting anything against _him._

The door slammed again, and this time, the room flooded with highschoolers.

Hiccup picked up one of his binder folders, holding it before him like a shield as he pretended to study. Who was he kidding? He could hardly read at the moment much less comprehend anything other then five degree panic.

Snotlout stomped in, shouting some threat at the twins for their shenanigans, while they signaturely laughed in return. Behind him was Eret and Dagur, along with Dagur's sister: Heather, and young Gustav who was barely of age to make it in.

Everyone settled in there seats, while Gobber finally got to his feet and began handing out the same paper for people to sign their names.

Hiccup blushed, hoping no one read his.

But of _course_ they would, his was at the top of the page. And, not to mention, he was probably a bit older then the others. His leg had dragged him back by a few months in nearly everything but school, he'd basically been done with that back when he was fourteen. Now almost sixteen, minus a leg, he felt both agedly mature than the others yet entirely insecure. It didn't help that he did not look sixteen, but still like a dorky awkward thirteen-year-old.

His shaking grew worse.

At least the twins sat by him and no one else bothered to take the remaining seat on his left, that would be a nightmare. With the twins one seat away from him whispering to each other, he was safe.

Hopefully.

It wasn't until the clock just ticked six thirty that the door burst open one last time, admitting in the remaining student. Hiccup jerked his head up at the sight of her, jaw gaping.

No, no, _nononononono._

Of _course_ it would be Astrid.

Astrid Hofferson, the girl he'd had a crush on _since kindergarten_.

She stood in the doorway, scribbling the information needed on that piece of paper. She paused, staring at it. Obviously scanning through the different names of the students.

 _Crap._

She was in sport shorts and a loose fitting tank top, revealing her smooth yet muscular arms and shoulders. Her braid was mussed and flung uncaringly over her shoulder, while she had a sweat band wrapped across her forehead. From the adidas bag sitting at her feet, it was obvious she'd just come from some sort of athletic practice. Didn't she play basketball? Or was it volleyball or track?

Maybe all three?

He was reasonably okay- as okay as a person can be when their secret crush walks into the same room as them- until she turned and scanned the room, looking for an empty seat.

He looked as well, heart dropping to the pit of his stomach when he realized that there were no seats left.

Except for the empty one between him and Ruffnut.

 _Double crap._

Hiccup watched with alarm bells ringing in his brain as Astrid picked up her bag again and clumped to her seat, slumping in to sit beside him casually. She didn't give him a second glance, yet he was sweating cold sweat down his back and shaking like a leaf.

Gobber got to his feet, sliding his thick glasses onto his forehead as he stared at the sheet of paper. "Alright, looks like everyone is here. Have your parents drop the check off at the office sometime within the next week, got it? Twins, I'm looking at you." He did so, gaze threatening.

"Anyways." He plopped his glasses back down. "Let's talk times, okay? So, last year we spread the 30 hours of classroom time in the span of two months. It worked peachy and wasn't as difficult to work between schedules, should we just stick with that again?"

No one responded, so Gobber shrugged and nodded. "That's a yes then. Six-thirty each Monday night, that work for everyone?"

Everyone groaned an answer, but none objected. Hiccup didn't even open his mouth, afraid he'd squeak instead of speak.

"Talkative tonight, aren't ya?"

"Please, I just came from football practice." Snotlout grumbled. "I'm a sweaty mess so please hurry this up."

"None of that, boys." Gobber tsked. "We'll move at me own pace, got it?"

"First off, I need help getting the books." He tossed the paper aside somewhere into the hazardous mess on the table, uncaring and un-noticing. Hiccup followed the paper to the floor, wondering if Gobber would ever find it again among the mess.

Gobber scanned the room, eyes landing on his apprentice. Hiccup's eyes widened and he gave a little shake of his head.

"Hiccup, Snotlout, come give me a hand- _literally_ " He waved his prosthetic, laughing at his own pun.

Hiccup glared at him as he shoved away from the table, pausing in sudden remembrance that Astrid Hofferson was the one sitting beside him.

He panicked again.

What if he tripped? What if he dropped books and made a fool of himself?

Hiccup scowled, _Gobber was definitely going to hear from him about this gig..._

He awkwardly walked across the room and out the door, not waiting for Gobber's directions. He'd worked in the shop and forge enough to know where everything was, so made a bee-line for the storeroom where the books were kept. He grabbed the box off the shelf, leaving the other for Snotlout.

He passed the other teen- his cousin no less- on his way back to the classroom. The large boy laughed and eyeballed him critically.

"Hi, Hiccup." He popped the _P_ in his name, teasingly. "How's the leg?"

"Fine, thanks." Hiccup shrugged easily, smiling. "How's football?"

"Great as always. As long as _I'm_ with the team." Snotlout sniffed proudly, puffing his chest brashly. He must think Hiccup didn't keep up with the most of sports, for Hiccup knew that it was Eret and Dagur who kept the team afloat. "They'd be lost without me, poor lambs."

Hiccup snorted in amusement. "Last box is on the shelf, prince charming."

He kicked the door with his metal prosthetic, waiting impatiently for Gobber to open it. When it finally swung open he stumbled inside, walking carefully and nervously to the first table where Heather, her brother, and Eret were seated. He dropped the box on the table top, grabbing the top book for himself.

Gobber began tossing out the books, varying orders on how to keep them in prim condition or there'd be a due price. The twins took the books and dangled them before their eyes, staring in boredom at the covers.

"So, this means we have to _read?_ "

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut moaned in turn, letting the book topple to the tabletop.

"Yes, and you'll get something out of 'em too, or you'll have to retake the class _next year_." Gobber added sweetly. "Somehow, I can see you guys in that same seat come twelve months."

Hiccup slipped silently into his seat, setting his book in front of him and flipping through the first few pages. He glanced a side-ways glance in Astrid's direction, but she was bent over her notebook, scrawling something across the page distractedly.

Hiccup jumped when Gobber suddenly grabbed her notebook, slapping in shut.

"What the heck!?" Astrid exclaimed in anger. She grabbed at the book, but Gobber held it out of reach.

"No homework during class. You're here to learn how to drive, not to do…" Gobber glanced at the page, "Lordie, this isn't even schoolwork. Basketball plays? Seriously, none of this, and that goes for all of you." He raised his voice on the last few words, turning to give a firm look at the other students. He handed the notebook back to the fuming Astrid with another order to keep all other works to the side.

Hiccup turned and stared at his book, blinking unsurely.

"Turn to page three, and Heather, start on paragraph 1."

Hiccup flipped the pages to the correct one, yet his mind wasn't on it. His thoughts were continually returning to the blonde beside him, distracting him while doing nothing but glaring spitefully at her book page.

This was going to be a long three hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback, it was a wonderful surprise to receive so many follows on only one chapter! :D Here's another for you, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

Gobber's chair creaked as he got to his feet, holding a stack of papers in his hand. "Alright kids! Here's the paper for your parents to sign, next week it's the same time. See you then, and you better have that chapter read and the homework done or don't bother coming back!"

Hiccup shuffled to his feet as he grabbed his books and shoved them into his backpack. Moving nonchalantly and as calmly as possible, Hiccup watched Astrid out of the corner of his eye as she followed suit, packing up her bags.

"Hey, babe, wanna come to my parents house tonight? I bought ice cream and chocolate milk if you wanna watch a movie." Snotlout leaned his arm against their table, winking flirtatiously.

Hiccup's heart fluttered. Were Snotlout and Astrid dating? Or was Snotlout still just trying to get her attention?

The latter seemed to ring true, much to his relief. For Astrid wrinkled her nose and made a sound of disgust. "Ew, no."

"I'll come, dude." Eret volunteered, jabbing Snotlout int he arm. He scowled and turned back around, slamming his books into a stack before shoving them into his bag.

"Come on, Astrid! What if Ruff and the gang come along?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and got to her feet, shoving passed them without blinking.

"Babe!?"

The door slammed shut in an unceremonious manner, leaving Eret to laugh quietly and give the pouting Snotlout another punch to the shoulder. "Eh, she'll come around."

"Probably not, if she's smart." Ruffnut drawled, flicking a toothpick across the floor. Hiccup followed it as he stood up, blushing at the attention it caused. He hated being the first to leave but just couldn't stand being in the same room as them any longer.

"M'bye." Hiccup mumbled awkwardly. He shoved away from his chair and wobbled to the door, cursing his leg under his breath as he went. Sitting for hours straight definitely hadn't done him any favors.

"Hey, squirt."

Hiccup froze. Scrunching his forehead in anger, he shoved his backpack and spun around to face is arrogant cousin. "Yeah, _Snot?_ "

Snotlout narrowed his eyes in bemusement. "Heh, was just wondering if you wanted to join the party?"

"No."

He turned back towards the door and clutched the door knob, spinning it around and moving to exit when Snotlout decided to open his big trap again.

"Why not?"

Sighing, Hiccup turned back to face him. "Because, unlike _some_ people, I happen to _do_ my homework at home the night I was assigned it. I have tons of studying for a stupid Geometry test tomorrow, not to mention I have a Spanish quiz as well."

There was silence as the others watched hungrily for some sort of fight to build, but Snotlout merrily shrugged. "Whatever. Go study, nerd."

"I'm not a nerd I'm just- ugh, whatever." Spinning around, he slammed the door shut as he marched through the shop. His prosthetic bashed against a saw table, nearly sending him and all his books spilling onto the floor had Gobber not chosen that moment to swing out of the men's bathroom.

"Woah, laddie! Watch yourself."

"Sorry, Gobber." Hiccup jerked on his backpack straps again, nodding his head towards the door. "Socialize and run, that's how I roll."

Gobber grunted. "I've noticed. Welp, I'm gonna go and shove those kids out of my classroom, then I'll lock up and we'll head home."

"Kay." He continued on until he reached the door, pushing against the bar and escaping into the chilly world outside. Shivering, he trotted to Gobber's ancient truck and lunged into the passenger seat, glad to be out of the wind.

While Gobber appeared to be a grizzled bachelor, not to mention an old coot, he tended to be a big softy when it came to Hiccup. No telling why, maybe it was the way he came to claim him as his nephew seeing as how he was Stoick's best friend, but either way he also had a soft spot for the boy. So on the way home they stopped by Dairy Queen and picked up a burger and fries with ice cream and smoothies.

Hiccup remained silent for most of the journey, exhausted and mind buzzing from the busy evening. Wishing Gobber a good night he turned to face the house he and his father shared. A small two story farm house, one that even though given to its age- nearing a hundred years or so- it stood steady. And with the coat of white paint and new shingles, it was quaint and cozy. A country home that his mother had loved- or so his father told him. While you'd never guess a big guy like Stoick "The Vast" Haddock to live in a tiny and gentile house as that, he never gave it up because Valka had adored it so.

Gnawing on his lip behind a smile, Hiccup trotted up the wooden steps and onto the porch. The door wasn't locked, as expected. There wasn't a neighbor around for several miles.

Toothless instantly bounced onto his shoulder, snatching up the leftover burger and scuttling off to finish it up. Hiccup laughed and snapped on the light to chase down the mangy cat and rescue his supper before Toothless digested the greasy mess.

"Bud, c'mere. You silly- _ack!_ " Slipping on the loose rug in front of the piano, Hiccup fell onto his rear with a loud thud on the floor. Rolling over and rubbing his back end tenderly, Hiccup crawled behind the couched and grabbed his mischievous cat.

"Not for you, it'll make you sick. Then you'll be puking all night long and Dad will _not_ be pleased..." Hiccup set Toothless on the couch arm as he went to dispose of the leftovers in the trash, while also grabbing a glass of water and tugging off his jeans to pull on some sports shorts.

Doing as he'd previously stated, he pulled out his books and began studying. Math wasn't a difficult subject for him. In fact, he couldn't pin-point a subject that he truly hated. Well, besides Drivers ED.

He must admit, it wasn't as terrible as he'd expected it to be. As long as no one tried talking to him or... or Astrid looked at him, he'd be fine. Hopefully. Kinda?

He sighed heavily and shoved his books away, finding himself to distracted to study.

Toothless had curled up in his lap moments before, already purring in his slumber. Hiccup smiled and shook his head as he pet the feline, mind twirling and spinning with all too much information from that night. He glanced at his notes hesitantly, feeling he should study just in case...

"Tomorrow." He murmured to himself, refusing to allow his mind to panic in that way. He had a week to prepare for the next class, and it wouldn't take more than an hour to do the homework. He really needed to stop worrying.

Nodding in resolution, he picked up the remote and turned on the tv. Feeling terrible for waking the cantankerous Toothless, Hiccup stood and went to shove Starwars into the vcr player, settling down with microwave popcorn for the show.

...

"And it wasn't as bad as you thought it was, wasn't it?" His Dad wore a smirk a mile wide, beard twitching in amusement.

Hiccup just grunted in response. "While it wasn't torturous, it wasn't exactly enjoyable either."

"Talk to anyone?"

"Snotlout." Hiccup sniffed. Stoick laughed, already knowing what the entailed.

"And how is my dear nephew?"

"The same. Flirting, know-it-all, doesn't do his homework- can you believe it? He had a chemistry test tomorrow- well, today- but he still hadn't studied one ounce for it?" Hiccup shook his head in bewilderment. "How he hasn't flunked out yet I have no idea."

"Well, Spitelout _is_ the principal." Stoick muttered, swirling his coffee around in his mug. There were a couple moments of silence as Hiccup stared out the sink window aimlessly, as Toothless chomped on his food in the corner.

"How you feeling lately, anyways? You have an appointment next week."

Hiccup groaned and spun around to lean back against the counter. "Oh, crap, I forgot. Do I have to?"

"Must you ask that about everything you have to do?" If Stoick hadn't chuckled, Hiccup might've thought he'd meant it. He had a point however, even if it was a joke. He had a tendency to complain about doing anything out of the ordinary.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "You know I hate appointments."

"Or much of anything outside the yard. You really gotta spread your wings or you'll be living with me until you drive me to my grave."

"Har har. Nothing can get rid of you, old man." Hiccup shot back with a grin. "But fine, next week. Doctor's appointment. Yayyyy."

"Drop that sarcasm, kiddo." Stoick stood and set his mug in the sink. Ruffling Hiccup's hair he went to grab his coat and keys. "I'll be back by this afternoon and we can go see a movie or something. Sound good?"

Hiccup smiled fondly, mixed feelings filling his heart but the answer was simple. "Awesome."

"I'll call at lunch, let me know if you need anything."

Once his father was gone, Hiccup instantly went to the table and began his schoolwork. The sooner he began, the sooner he'd have those darned exams finished.

He was right in the middle of that driving homework he'd said he'd hold off, and he quite obvious couldn't just let it sit there screaming at him to do, when his old flip phone drilled. Looking up in surprise, Hiccup picked it up and stared at the unfamiliar number.

A quiet flit of fear passed through him, a sharp reminder of his phone phobia, but before he could get cold feet he hurriedly opened it and slapped it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hiccup, I need your... ah, _assistance._ " Even more to his surprise, it was Snotlout's voice on the other line. And for whatever reason, he seemed to be whispering. How had he gotten his number?

"What the heck are you doing, Snot?" Hiccup hissed.

"I"m taking History and I have NO CLUE what any of these questions mean." He sounded mildly distressed- just not enough to actually study beforehand for an important test. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Which ones?"

"'State the year the war of Jenkins' ear began.' What in the name of-!?"

"That would be 1739, October." Hiccup answered easily. He fiddled with his pencil as he leaned back into his chair, mildly amused by his cousin's immature antics. "Did you bother to study?"

"Of course not!" Snotlout snorted quietly. "Studying is for the weak."

Hiccup rolled his eyes- again. "Anymore? I happen to have some schoolwork to finish up myself."

"Yeah, yeah. Um, 'Southern Native Tribes'?"

Hiccup scratched his chin. "How many do you need?"

"Ten."

Hiccup rambled off ten tribes without trouble, having to repeat them several times so Snotlout had time to write them down. Finally, it seemed Snotlout deemed himself ready to escape the bathroom and skedaddle back to his test.

"I owe you one, cuz!"

Snotlout hung up without a goodbye, leaving Hiccup shaking his head in bewilderment. Setting his phone aside, he resumed his homework.

He was watching tv later the afternoon when there was a hard knock on the door. Hiccup jumped in surprise, sending the snoozing Toothless spilling onto the floor with a hiss of irritation. Flicking his tail, he sauntered off to the kitchen to pout.

Hiccup stumbled to strap his prosthetic back on, calling out hurriedly. "I'm coming, just a second!"

He finally reached the door and swung it open, shocked to see Astrid Hofferson standing there, covered from head to toe in dirty water, her leather boots covered in thick mud, and her face a vivid red that displayed her anger.

"Can I use your phone!?" She practically shouted. Hiccup stumbled back in wide-eyed confusion.

"E-eh. Whah?"

"A phone? Mine fell in that stupid road pond and the crappy thing refuses to work." She was growling now, gone with the wild tone and replaced with demanding, fierce words that were to be obeyed.

"Oh- I guess?"

She watched him turn around, but before he could take even one step she was talking again. "Can I come in you idiot!? I'm covered in water and it's _freezing_ out here!"

Pausing, Hiccup turned back to eye her up and down critically. Her irritated words had any blushes or stuttering gone. He was annoyed by her attitude.

"Well, let's see. You're covered in mud and water, and I highly doubt my Dad would be very pleased if you got that all over the carpet."

"Shut up and let me at least stand on the door mat!"

Hiccup grinned and turned back around, leaving the huffing girl to do as she'd stated. The door slammed shut, shaking the entire house.

He grabbed his cell and returned, handing the device into her red hands. His fingers barely grazed her own, but instantly a shock of exhilaration ran like electricity through his veins. But it was quickly followed with the feeling of freezing cold. What in the name of Thor, were her fingers icicles!? He felt a sting of guilt for giving her a hard time about coming inside the warm house.

She didn't seem to take notice of his silence, or maybe she just didn't care. She simply took the phone and punched at the buttons before flipping it to her ear, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Dad? Hey, it's Astrid. Yeah, I had trouble with that heap you call a truck over here by the Haddock farm." There was a pause, while all Hiccup could catch was the light buzz of a voice on the other end of the phone. "Yeah? Well it only went kaput when it went through a melted puddle. A little bit of water and it's out! I'm lucky I made it into school without it dying-" She paused again, face falling by some words from presumably her father. "Oh... really? I'm sorry, I'll-"

Hiccup frowned, wondering why Astrid was driving in the first place. She didn't have a license?

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, guess I'm stuck here. Thanks a lot, yeah. Love you, bye." She clicked the phone shut and shoved it back into his hands. "Thanks." She muttered heavily.

"What was that all about?"

"My parents are in the Falls, which means I'm stuck here without a ride. Presuming you can't drive, huh?"

 _Neither can you._ Hiccup wanted to point out, but again he didn't have much proof of that. Glancing past her and out the door window, he could barely spot an old ford pick-up on the side of the road.

"R-right, uh... but then why are you driving if you're taking class?" Hiccup's curiosity got the best of his cautiousness, or social fears really. He was in his own house, she was at his rules. He felt much more comfortable here then at the school.

"Because my _parents_ are in the Falls?" Astrid said impatiently. "Besides, I've been driving around my Dad's place for years. As long as I took the back roads, he said I'd be fine."

Hiccup shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Thank you."

He looked to her, surprised to find a small smile on her lips. His heart fluttered, and once more he was resigned to that mushy heap that only Astrid could bring on. He also took in her appearance, noticing that her braid was mussed and clumpy water logged hair stuck out in many places. Her face was streaked with dirt, her jeans and brown boots coated in mud while the right half of her shirt dripped puddled water.

"Do you want a shower if you're stuck here? My Dad'll be home in an hour or so and he can drive you home..." Hiccup offered after a deep breath. It wasn't until that moment that it dawned on him that a girl was standing in his house. And that girl just so happened to be _the_ Astrid Hofferson.

"Yeah, I could use it. I guess I'll have to wear my gym clothes." She slung her backpack off her shoulders gracefully, unzipping it and pulling out the items.

Hiccup fiddled nervously with his fingers, not sure what to do with his hands. He wished Toothless would stop being a sore sport in the kitchen and come out and rescue him from this stressful dilemma.

Astrid was staring at him, dang it. Did she say something..?

"Uh..." He stuttered weakly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh! Ah, right. Just, there." Hiccup led her to the hall and gestured meekly towards the door. She nodded without a word as she disappeared inside, clicking the door shut before the sound of the lock jamming could be heard.

Hiccup sputtered a held in breath, relief filling his head so fast it was overwhelming. He slumped against the wall, absolutely flabbergasted by the day's sudden turn of events.

Toothless chose that moment to appear, stalking in without a glance in Hiccup's direction. He jumped onto the couch as the tv continued to talk at low volume, giving Hiccup a small distraction for the time being.

He flopped into the couch. The sound of the shower water seemed way louder than normal, as did every other sound in the house.

He glanced to Toothless, who stared at him through suspicious green eyes. "Thanks for your help, Mr. Bossy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Hiccup looked up when the door clicked open, revealing Astrid scrubbing her hair with a towel as her baggy sports pants folded around her ankles. Accompanied by a sports tank, she also wore a frown the size of Texas.

Unsure on whether to stand or to stay seated, Hiccup scrunched up stiffly as he watched her make way to one of the recliners, plopping into as she flicked her eyes to the screen.

"Episode four is one of my favorites." She nodded, as though approving of his decision. The light saber sound effects whizzed, causing her to grin.

Hiccup sat up a bit straighter. "You... you know Star Wars?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Well... I just figured you... you weren't really that type."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what type would that be? I've always been a Star Wars fan, I just rarely show it. The school likes to see me as a sports major, not a fan of Porgs or Ewoks." She suddenly laughed, the sound sending Hiccup's heart beating fast. "I used to have the biggest crush on Luke back when I was twelve."

Hiccup double-blinked, then looked back to the screen. One side of his mouth slowly rose in a half smile, finding this new fact amusing. "Funny, I had a crush on Leia."

She rolled her eyes and picked up the leather pillow beside her chair, tossing it at him with a sarcastic shake of her head. "Tease me then. I just remember I'd rewatch this episode because he looked younger then he did in the others."

"Hm, and now we have Kylo Ren and Rey." Hiccup mused lightly. Now this... this was a conversation he was comfortable with. All his time on tumblr hadn't been for naught, then.

Astrid's grin slowly spread across her face, wider and wider. "Now don't lie to me, you have to have a crush on Rey."

Hiccup blushed scarlet at her tone of voice, before gathering up the courage to shoot back smartly. "And how about the bad boy Ben Solo?"

Astrid simply leaned back, arms behind her head, smile wide. "He's a bad boy, for sure. But bad boys aren't always my type."

Hiccup watched the tv attentively, Astrid doing the same. Toothless at one point got to his feet and stretched, sauntering over to Astrid with a haughty sniff before settling in her lap.

The movie came to a close, and the clock chimed five. Hiccup stiffened awkwardly as he wondered what he should do. Put in another movie, make some sort of conversation... or..?

Thank goodness, at that moment, there was the sound of a motor outside. Jumping to his feet in an instant he hurried to the door, glancing out the window to see his father stepping out of the car, scratching his head at the pickup parked in the road.

"He's home." Hiccup breathed in relief. Not that it wasn't fun to have visitors... it was enjoyable to have someone visit- Astrid no less, but it was more stressful than he'd imagined.

"Daaaaad!" Hiccup drawled as he swung the door open, grinning widely as he quickly eyed Astrid, silently communicating a plea. _Save me._

His Dad's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline when he caught sight of the girl, but he covered it up smoothly. "Astrid Hofferson! Good to see you lass. You were just a wee tyke last time I was at your parents- how's your father? His leg still bothering him?"

Hiccup turned away and face palmed. Stoick turned to give him a stern look and a shrug. Always polite!

"Dad, Astrid probably has some stuff she'd like to get done... and her truck out there broke down in the mud. She needs a ride home."

"Ah, I see." Stoick scratched his beard, then motioned for her to follow. "Come along! I'll call Bork to come pick up your truck."

Astrid gave a quick thank you before hurrying back into the room to pick up her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder she walked passed Hiccup, giving a small wave as she left.

"Bye, and thank you for the shower." Toothless bounced up onto Hiccup's head, mrowing sadly. Astrid laughed as she reached a hand up to give him a pat, giving Hiccup a nice view of her armpit. Man, every part of her- even _that_ part of her- was gorgeous.

He flushed hot at such an... odd and rather creepy thought.

"I suppose I'll see you next week." Astrid stated easily, speaking to him rather than his cat now. He shook his head to attention, smiling.

"Y-yeah, um, I'll be there."

The door swung shut, leaving him staring at the grain of the wood while Toothless's tail twitched in his face. Swatting it aside he turned around slowly in a little daze.

Well, this day had certainly gone in a direction he had not been expecting. He could only wonder what Monday would be like- though, she probably wouldn't even acknowledge him in front of the others. He wasn't the most popular guy in the school, a dramatic understatement. Most of the kids at the school didn't know him at all.

Only Monday would tell.

...

His Dad just _had_ to be late.

Second day of class- and Stoick knew how much he hated coming into a classroom of people- and they were almost five minutes late.

He'd actually been excited (and a good piece nervous as well, but what else is new) for this class, but now... all he wanted to do was crawl under the seats and never be seen again. Going into a classroom full of eyes staring at him was his worst nightmare come to life.

"Do you want me to bring you in?"

Hiccup shook his head against the window. "No."

"I'm really sorry, Hiccup."

"Iz okay." He mumbled.

He heard his Dad sigh heavily, and Toothless's croon of confusion. A furry tail slid across his face as the feline hopped onto the dashboard, staring out the window and watching the road signs slide past.

"But it's not the end of the world. Compare this to being a few minutes late for work? It's no big deal, Hiccup, it'll be fine. Gobber will understand."

 _That's not the problem!_

Hiccup sputtered quietly as he glared at the outside world. This night was not going well.

The lights were on, and several cars were pulled up in the parking lot. Feeling weak from fright Hiccup slid out of the car; once again his prosthetic sank into the pebbles. He slid the piece of metal out, clicking it onto the sidewalk as he huddled into his backpack like a turtle.

A car came to a screeching halt by the door, and out ran a familiar shape. Hiccup perked up and after glancing both ways, as though wondering if this was allowed, he took off running for the door as fast as his leg would allow. Hopping up the curb he swung inside the building.

Astrid was just disappearing into the classroom, and Hiccup hurried to follow. She might (and should) distract the class so they wouldn't notice him. Hopefully.

He slung the door open and instantly felt several eyes divert attention to him. Feeling extremely self-conscious he walked as slowly as he could make himself to the back table, where Astrid was already seated. Hiccup's spot beside her was empty, and so he carefully sat down beside her, dumping his backpack by the table leg.

Hiccup leaned back and noticed the twins hadn't arrived yet. Who knew if they even would- hopefully their mom had a good leash on them for the classes. They were reckless enough to go and try driving a car without lessons at all, and that could only mean trouble for the town and everyone in it.

But, of course he wouldn't ask, so he fell back into his seat silently and picked up his pencil, fiddling with it distractedly as he waited for Gobber to open class. He entered the classroom with a giant mug of steaming coffee, and an equally large popcorn ball in his hook. Hiccup was amused as he wondered how in the world Gobber was going to write on the white board without his hand prosthetic.

"Where are those two trouble makers?" Gobber asked, pointing his speared popcorn ball towards the empty seats. "They didn't skip did they?"

"We haven't seen them." Eret piped up. He jerked a thumb towards the door. "Last we saw them was by the basketball hoop after school."

Gobber frowned and took a bite out of his snack, munching on it thoughtfully. "Well, we'll wait a few more minutes to see if they show up. We're also waiting for Fishle- I mean, Franklin." He plopped into his computer chair, motioning for them to step forward. "In the meant time, bring up your homework and set them on that pile of books."

Hiccup got to his feet and followed the others to the stack, pilling up his papers on top. Snotlout's looked rushed, making him suspect that he had done it on the car ride to class. It wouldn't surprise him.

The door swung open and in rushed a wheezing Fishlegs, arms full of books and flying papers as he scattered about trying to catch them, all the while rambling apologies. "So sorry Mr. Belch I missed first class! My mother's cousin was in an accident and we had to drive all the way to Riverdale and... I'm so sorry, but I got the book you sent to class and I did the homework!" He slapped the papers on top of the others, and without waiting for a reply scuttled to the back and sat in Ruff's empty seat.

"Don't worry, as long as you read the chapter and did the homework." Gobber stated around a mouthful of sticky popcorn. "Now, we're going to open up to Chapter 2, which is about the car and road signs. Make sure you have a notebook handy because there's going to be a lot of informative stuff in here that you'll have to memorize." Hiccup could've sworn he heard him mutter under his breath. " _And probably forget in about two years but the law requires it SO..._ "

Astrid leaned forward to grab her book, causing Hiccup to fidget nervously. She hadn't spoken to him, which was slowly driving his confidence down a sharp slope. Just like he'd thought, she wasn't even going to notice him.

Wallowing in his thoughts and self pity, he almost missed her glance towards him, and the little smile she gave as she pointed to his own open notebook with her pencil. He followed her gaze, and to his utter embarrassment realized he'd flipped to a page that had a few small dragons sketched at the bottom. Blushing, he reached to turn the page, but she shook her head silently and gave a little thumbs up with her free hand. She turned away, but that didn't stop him from staring in surprise, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

Well, she liked his dragon drawings. That had to be a positive sign.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is short, but I've gradually been working on this for the past month and decided... ehhh, even if it lacks the thousand words, I'll post it anyways. I'll try to make the next one longer. :)**

 **Thanks for the feedback! See you next chapter. ;)**


End file.
